jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Advanced 2nd-4th Grade: Mystery Club series
JumpStart Advanced 2nd-4th Grade: Mystery Club series is a sub-series of games in the JumpStart Advanced series. There are three discs, and each one comes with one of three game sets: JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade, JumpStart Advanced 3rd Grade, and JumpStart Advanced 4th Grade. The games mainly focus on reinforcing logic and problem-solving skills. Gameplay The game begins with the player starting a new job at Academy Headquarters. The player must take on cases to move up in rank. The player will move up one rank each time they solve two cases. Each case has seven clues to find. Moving the mouse around the screen will uncover clues. The cursor will turn into a magnifying glass when a clue is located. The picture inside the magnifying glass indicates what type of clue it is. Each clue leads to a gadget game. When the player successfully completes the gadget game, they'll obtain a clue which will be recorded in the case file. Once the player has collected at least three clues, they can use the 'solve-it' button. Clicking this button allows the player to choose the solution to the mystery. If the player's choice is correct, they will have solved the case. If the player chooses incorrectly, they must earn at least one more clue before they can use the solve-it button again. Each game also has a feature called the 'Detective Styles Quiz'. This is similar to the JumpStart All-Stars quiz. The quiz is meant to gauge the player's personality and suggest the learning style that is best suited for them. When the quiz is done, it will tell what the player what their primary and secondary styles are. Gadget Games *'Code Breaker' **Detective Style / Clue Type: Logical **Description: Use trial and error to find the correct pattern. *'Tone Analyzer' **Detective Style / Clue Type: Musical **Description: Listen to the musical pattern, and then recreate the musical pattern with the piano keys. *'Word Scrambler' **Detective Style / Clue Type: Linguistic **Description: Create as many words as you can from a set of letters before the timer runs out. *'Natural Analyzer' **Detective Style / Clue Type: Naturalistic **Description: Classify natural things by their scientific characteristics. Make matches of four or more items that fall into the same category. *'Shape Puzzler' **Detective Style / Clue Type: Visual-Spatial **Description: Move and rotate pieces so that they create the silhouette image. *'Interview the Witness' **Detective Style / Clue Type: Interpersonal **Description: Talk to a witness. First, help them get comfortable by giving them waht they ask for. Then you can try asking them questions. Each witness has different preferences. You have to find out what items to give them and what is the best way to talk to them. *'Digital Dash' **Detective Style / Clue Type: Bodily-Kinesthetic **Description: Move Sparks through the obstacle course using the arrow keys. Collect as many data bits as you can. Watch out for computer bugs, which drain his health. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Mystery Club Vol. 1 JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Mystery Club Vol. 1, sometimes subtitled with Detective Academy, was released with the JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade 3-Disc set and Version 2.0 set. In this game, the player takes on detective cases with CJ. Each case centers around locating where Edison is hiding. There are six cases to solve and three badges to obtain. Characters *CJ *Edison *Surfer *Bohemian Poet *Captain *Museum Curator *Snack Bar Girl *Cowgirl Cases *A Ball at the Beach *Park and Ride *It's a Snap *The Closed Case *The S File *Circular Logic Trivia *Edison has no dialogue in this game. JumpStart Advanced 3rd Grade: Mystery Club Vol. 2 JumpStart Advanced 3rd Grade: Mystery Club Vol. 2, sometimes subtitled with Gadget Games, was released with the JumpStart Advanced 3rd Grade 3-Disc set and Version 2.0 set. In this game, the player takes on detective cases with Botley. To solve a case, a player may have to locate an item, or determine which suspect committed the crime. There are ten cases to solve and five badges to obtain. Characters *Botley *Ambassador *Security Guard *Horse Trainer *Irish Maid *Nigel Parkinson *Dog Handler *Bohemian Poet *Longshoreman Cases *Codebook Caper *Stealthy Smugglers *Bungled Burglary *Hijacked Horse *Errant Heirloom *Disappearing Dagger *Conniving Counterspy *Ripped-off Rubies *Dastardly Dog-napper *Savvy Spy Trivia * In the Natural Analyzer Game, Botley says the player ran out time when they run out of space. * In each case where the player must locate an item, a clue is a choice for a hiding spot. JumpStart Advanced 4th Grade: Mystery Club Vol. 3 JumpStart Advanced 4th Grade: Mystery Club Vol. 3, sometimes subtitled with Making of a Mastermind, was released with the JumpStart Advanced 4th Grade 3-Disc set and Version 2.0 set. In this game, the player takes on detective cases with Botley. To solve a case, a player may have to locate an item, or determine which suspect committed the crime. There are ten cases to solve and five badges to obtain. Characters * Botley * Mr. Cartwright * Patsy Harris * Security Guard * Captain * Nigel Parkinson * Surfer * Ambassador * New Age Guru Cases * Invisible Instrumentalist * Marauding Monster * Menacing Mummy * Bogus Buccaneer * Eerie Extraterrestrials * Spectral Scarecrow * Reclusive Rock Star * Sinister Specter * Haunted Hotel * Stalking Sea Monster Gallery All Games ad2m_sign in.png|Sign-in screen ad2m_code breaker 2.png|''Code Breaker'' game ad2m_tone analyzer.png|''Tone Analyzer'' game ad2m_word scrambler.png|''Word Scrambler'' game ad2m_natural analyzer.png|''Natural Analyzer'' game ad2m_shape puzzler.png|''Shape Puzzler'' game ad2m_witness game.png|''Interview the Witness'' game ad2m_digital dash 2.png|''Digital Dash'' game Volume 1 ad2m_detective styles quiz.png|CJ at the detective styles quiz ad2m_case file.png|The case file ad2m_a ball at the beach.png|''A Ball at the Beach'' ad2m_park and ride.png|''Park and Ride'' Ad2m its a snap.png|''It's a Snap'' ad2m_the closed case.png|''The Closed Case'' ad2m_s file.png|''The S File'' ad2m_circular logic.png|''Circular Logic'' Volume 2 ad3m case file.png|The case file ad3m codebook caper.png|Codebook Caper ad3m stealthy smugglers.png|Stealthy Smugglers ad3m bungled burglary.png|Bungled Burglary ad3m hijacked horse.png|Hijacked Horse ad3m errant heirloom.png|Errant Heirloom ad3m disappearing dagger.png|Disappearing Dagger ad3m conniving counterspy.png|Conniving Counterspy ad3m ripped-off rubies.png|Ripped-off Rubies ad3m dastardly dognapper.png|Dastardly Dog-napper ad3m savvy spy.png|Savvy Spy Category:Games Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Mystery Club Category:JumpStart Advanced 3rd Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced 4th Grade Category:Life science Category:Games that teach life science Category:Logic Category:Games that teach logic Category:2003 Releases